The Choice
by wicherwill
Summary: Sakura is thrilled when Li Meilin comes for a visit. Sakura is looking forward to relaxing and hanging out with her old friend. But trouble arises when a set of uncontrolable cards appear. Someone close to Sakura is doing this, but who?
1. Default Chapter

The Choice

Written by Sakura-chan 

First, my [in]famous standpoint! This story is a prequel to my story, The End?, and you need to have read that story to understand this one.

Standpoint

-The second movie has already taken place! So we can just assume that S+S are together, ne?

-Meilin is much, MUCH nicer, so please tolerate her being in this story.

-Meilin, Sakura, Syaoran, and Tomoyo are in 9th grade.

-Touya and Yukito are in college [local].

-Nadeshiko now is 'alive'. Since the entire thing of Clow magic is 'known', the Kinomoto family sort of accepts the fact that the dead spirit of Nadeshiko actually lives in the house, [trying] cooking and cleaning.

-But she can't communicate or help Sakura, and Sakura can't see her.

-Eriol is on vacation in California, USA! Surf's up!

-Eriol also can use his formers magic [he can use Clow Reed's magic]. Not that it is important.

-And the choice has not yet been made (duh)

Prologue

A dark figure with long hair is seated in a chair and is looking at a black mirror. 

"Show me one that is close enough to perform the evil deed,"

It says to the mirror, in a distinctive feminine voice. The mirror's face goes white, and then settles on a globe of the earth. Quickly, the picture zooms closer and closer, into a large house. The picture stops at a lump under covers. It shifts, and then the covers are pulled back, revealing a young woman with long black hair and red eyes. The lady looks in satisfaction.

"The heartbroken woman who lost her precious cousin? Not bad, not bad at all. And that color of her eyes! It will blend into the color the spell will give her. This is perfect- absolutely perfect," 

She looks to the side, and gets out a wooden case. Inside is a bell that looks just like the Judgment bell, only black, with gray writing and red streamers. Standing up, she rings it once. She waits, and then out of the distance comes footsteps. Suddenly, out of the darkness springs a large maroon beast, which lands at the foot of the lady. It recovers from the shock of the landing and looks at the face of the lady.

"Why have you woken me up?" it says, in a low, silky smooth female voice Me: But we know all mythical beasts are neither girls nor boys.

"The time is ripe for a new attempt." She looks at the distance beyond, where is shown only darkness. But, seeing something in the distance, she smiles and says to the beast,

"GO!" 

It crouches, and then takes a mighty leap that takes it into the darkness. 

*Back at the Li residence* 

The beast appears next to Meilin and closes *her* eyes. Suddenly, she turns into a beam of light and disappears inside Meilin.

Back in the abyss of nothingness, the lady smiles, an evil laugh escaping her lips. She stops and looks in the direction the beast went with a wicked smile on her lips.

"This time, Clow Reed, your precious Cards and their master will fall before me."

.


	2. Ch 1

The Choice Chapter 1

{Why am I dreaming again? Everything is back to normal! And where am I? A graveyard? It's the graveyard where my mother was buried! *Walks towards a grove* Where is the grave! It's…gone! That's weird. But… why a graveyard? What could it symbolize?}

Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep

The sound of an alarm clock stirred the lump under the covers. Suddenly, a brown- haired girl pushes back the covers and jumps up.

"I'm up already!" she yells to a yellow bear with wings, which was holding up the alarm clock.

"Hey, calm down, I was just trying to wake you up. You're becoming lazy now that nothing is going on. I would think that *the* most powerful sorceress would try to make use of her ability to move without becoming sleepy in a second…"

"Kero-chan, quit it! I don't care that I'm the most powerful sorceress in the world! If I want to, I can just take this key and-" Sakura was cut short when she took out her key. The second jewel, underneath the star, spoke for them. She was about to tell Kero about her dream when- 

"Kaiju, quit talking to Kero. It's the first day of your term, remember?" Sakura bolted out of her bed in a second.

"I forgot!" she wailed, throwing on her uniform. "Could you and Yuki please wait? I'll be ready in a sec." She ran downstairs, where her father stood waiting with her breakfast 

*Lunch mode* 

She strapped on her skates and pads and runs outside. Catching up to her brother and his friend, she slowed down to catch her breath.

"Onii-chan! I told you to wait!"

"That's what happens when ninth graders sit in bed talking to their stuffed animals. I don't get it. You're in ninth grade, and have a talking stuffed animal that can move, and you still get up late? Pathetic."

-At school-

"Hey Sakura!" said a voice. Sakura turned around to see her best friend, Tomoyo, tearing out the front doors of the school. "Sakura! I've missed you so much! Hawaii was fun, but I missed taping you. *Sakura sweat drops* Ready to have fun?"

"You bet, Tomoyo! Do you know who our teacher is?"

"No. It's strange, since we know Terada- sensei can't teach us until his broken leg heals. Rika's sad *giggle*. But no, I don't know who it is." 

Sitting down in her seat next to the window, Sakura stared out the window.

"Hello class" said the teacher, a familiar voice. Sakura's head shot up instantly.

"Mitsuki-sensei!?"  

The rest of the class was also whispering. Suddenly, the door to the classroom opened, quickly diverting everyone's attention. It was Syaoran. He ran up to the room and handed Mitsuki-sensei a note.

"I had a call from home, so I was delayed a bit. Gomen nasai," and walked back. Sakura looked at him in amazement. Syaoran? Late? She shook it off and looked back to the front, where Mitsuki-sensei was reading something. She looked up and clapped her hands.

"Class, I'm sure you know that this class has had the best history with exchange students." Murmurs went through the class. Sakura looked at Tomoyo.

"You could say that again." Tomoyo nodded. After the success with Syaoran, Meilin, and Eriol, all exchange students that came to Tomoeda Elementary were placed in their class. A lot of students had come, from a lot of different places. Mitsuki-sensei continued in the front.

"A student from a… while ago is returning. I'm sure most of you will remember her." 

Sakura smiled, trying to guess. Jessica had been nice, but had only gone last year. Maybe it was May- Ying. She had left 2 years ago. Sakura looked at Mitsuki-sensei and smiled. Mitsuki-sensei smiled back and said, 

"Come in. Class, Welcome Li Meilin." 

Sakura's head shot back up once more. 

"Meilin? *turns around* Syaoran, did you know anything about this?" Syaoran nodded. That was why he had been late. Sakura smiled.

"Well, it will be nice having her back, won't it?" Syaoran nodded again. Actually, even though they were no longer engaged, Syaoran dreaded seeing Meilin and Sakura in the same place. Meilin walked down the aisle, and stopped near Sakura. She smiled at her, but the smile didn't quite reach her eyes.

"Ohayo, Sakura!" she said, and then walked back to her old seat. Sakura smiled and said,

"Ohayo Meilin!", then turned back. Behind her, Meilin closed her eyes and smiled. Pathetic little girl. She was just like the flower she was named after. Sweet, but easily destroyed. 

Afterwards, after class was over, Sakura was walking with Syaoran, Tomoyo, and Meilin. She turned around and said,

"Why don't we eat lunch together at the Penguin Park? Me: (Half Day) It's a really nice autumn day!"

"Okay!" said Meilin.

-At the park-

"Ahh. That was a good lunch. It's amazing how much better food tastes outside. Hey, did you notice that they repainted the Penguin? It needed it too. Remember when we ruined it when Eriol created the flying penguins?" said Tomoyo.

"Mm" said Sakura, her mouth still full from her last bite of sandwich. Reaching down for her cupcake, she found only an empty wrapper.

"Nani?" she said "What happened to my cupcake? Is this the work of- KERO!" Sakura turned her bag upside down, revealing a sleeping Kero.

"Kero, you ate my cupcake!"

"It's not my fault. *yawn* You forgot to feed me. Hey, the little girl is back! How are you? Still trying to be a magician?" *a vein pops on Meilin's head, her mouth becomes big and has fangs*

"Well, at least I never have to be a stuffed animal." *vein pops*"

"Watch who you're calling stuffed animal!"

"Kero, forget it!" said Tomoyo, laughing. "Come on, group shot! I had brought my tripod for something after school, so I can be in it too! Move closer now!" 

Tomoyo set up her camera and the tripod, focusing the camera to get them all. She said auto shot, and then ran back to the group. In an instant, Tomoyo gave everyone a copy of the shot.

"Just like old times, right?" she said. The group laughed. 

"I'll just go and throw this stuff away?" said Meilin, reaching for the empty picnic bag and trash. She ran off, still holding it.  When she reached the trash can and the girls room, she threw out the trash and ran inside. She closed her eyes. 

Suddenly, a gray blur materialized into a small girl, wearing a long, torn, ragged dress. She had tangled black hair like Rika's. She opened her eyes. In them was nothing but pure sadness. A single tear fell down her check, and then she became a blur once more and disappeared into Meilin. 

Meilin opened her eyes, a tinge of sadness now faint in her eyes. She held out her hand and closed her eyes. A small black crystal teardrop appeared. Meilin held it close, then said

"Go far. Spread your darkness through this world. Find the ones named…" Meilin closed her eyes for a second, thinking. Who? She opened her eyes again. "Chiharu. Create blackness in their soul! GO!" The tiny tear sparkled, then disappeared. Meilin smiled, and walked back out. 

Back outside, Sakura and Syaoran tensed. A shot of very, very powerful magic had been felt by both of them. But Eli was in England, and besides the occasional weak demon sent by Eriol to keep them in tip top shape, nothing much had happened. Besides, that was some very powerful magic. Sakura and Syaoran looked at each other.

"Hai?" said Sakura

"Hai." said Syaoran. They both turned to Kero.

"What was it?" they said simultaneously. Kero popped out.

"I have no idea. I think that-"

"NANI?!" said Sakura, bending down to see kind of eye to eye with Kero. "What was it?"

"I think that the cupcake was chocolate, I can't remember…" *Sakura and Syaoran fall over, and Tomoyo and Meilin sweat drop ^_^'* 

"Not that, did you feel that strong shot of magic?"

"Yes- to be serious, I have no clue what that magic is, just that it's not good. It feels evil to me…" 


	3. Ch 2

The Choice

Written by Sakura-chan

The next day, Sakura and Tomoyo walked together into the classroom. As they entered, they saw everyone huddled around some desks. Sakura and Tomoyo put their stuff away and ran over.

"What happened?" said Tomoyo.

"It's Chiharu," said a worried Yamazaki. "Yesterday, none of her family came home. Their cell phones were never picked up and everyone is very worried. But everyone's more worried about Chiharu herself. She can't be comforted; she's been crying all night. And I couldn't get Chiharu to come to school. Her babysitter said no." At that moment, Mizuki-sensei came in. 

"Class, sit down. Hai, Mihara-chan is missing today, with a most curious predicament. I am to help aide in the search for her family, so I'll just say something before school is let out…

"In ancient China and the West, there were good forces, but for each good force, there was a bad one to balance it out. This is very important. Learn it, and use it wisely Sakura." Sakura looked up, but Mizuki-sensei had already packed up and was leaving. 

Later, the four of them were walking in the park. Up ahead was Yamazaki. Sakura ran up to him.

"Does anyone know what happened to her?" she said. Yamazaki turned, still worried.

"Iie. The doctors have came and looked at her, but she can't stop crying. The closest they got was when the doctor asked Chiharu, 

"How do you feel?" She stopped and looked up and said, in a voice not her own, "I feel like I'll never be happy again." Then she started crying again…" A tear escaped from Yamazaki's eye. He quickly brushed it off. 

"See you soon!" And he dashed off. Syaoran looked at Sakura. 

"You know, we felt that strong magic yesterday…" Sakura's eyes widened.

"And yesterday they never came back!" Tomoyo clapped her hands, realizing something.

"Didn't Mizuki-sensei tell you something? About balancing bad stuff? Maybe this is it! She's got magical powers…" Sakura and Syaoran nodded. Just as they dashed off, Tomoyo stopped them.

"Sa-ku-ra! Did you think that you were going to defeat magic without one of my costumes? *Eyes sparkle*" Sakura groaned. 

"Go ahead Tomoyo."

Later, decked in a new dress Me: You imagine, no? Sakura rang the bell at Chiharu's door. Her babysitter let her in. 

"Try to comfort her. Almost everyone's tried." Sakura smiled and rushed to Chiharu's door. Inside, she was face down on her pillow, still sobbing.

"Chiharu?" Sakura said. She walked over and sat close to her bed. "It's me, Sakura." Chiharu sat up, still sobbing. Sakura looked into her eyes, and behind the red look the crying had given her; there was a deathly sadness that seemed to reside in her eyes. There was no happiness in those eyes, except for the slightest wisp of a happiness that had come from all this sorrow. Sakura took a breath and said,

"How do you feel?" Chiharu looked up at her. She said nothing, but continued crying. Sakura thought. What would make her happy? What would jolt her memory? Suddenly a face materialized in front of her. 

"That's it!" she exclaimed, and dashed out. 

At Yamazaki's house, they got Yamazaki. 

"Have you seen Mihara-chan?" asked Syaoran, breathless. He knew Sakura's plan. According to what Mizuki-sensei said, every bad force had a good force to counter- balance it. If their predictions about Chiharu's sadness coming from magic were correct, then something that would make her happy would counter it, and they could then fight it. More particularly someone, not something. However, Yamazaki, not knowing any of this, was very confused.

"Of course I've seen her, she's practically my cousi-. Wait a sec. Watashi… I haven't seen her! Doushite?" He had barely asked that question when Sakura, Syaoran, and Tomoyo dragged him over to Chiharu's house. 

Inside, Chiharu was still crying on her bed. Yamazaki approached her.

"Chiharu? Are you okay?" At the sound of Yamazaki's voice, Chiharu stopped crying. Lifting her self up, sniffling, she looked at him. Suddenly, a gray wisp flew out of her, and she blinked confusedly, wondering why she was in this room, and why Yamazaki was hugging her. 

But the threesome didn't see any of this. They had run downstairs, after the wisp. Outside, in Chiharu's backyard, it materialized into the same sad girl Meilin had seen. But now, a second white mist had materialized next to it. Now facing the shabby girl was a second girl, with the same long dress, except clean and white. They both turned and looked at the threesome. Sakura saw that while the gray girl had the same eyes as Chiharu had had, the white girl's eyes were full of happiness. Looking at her Sakura realized that there was some sadness in those eyes. Sadness, she mused, that came from the knowledge that after all this happiness, there must come sorrow. Beside her, Syaoran was more interested in getting rid of whatever it was that was in front of him.

"Sakura? How should we get rid of this thing?" He said. Sakura turned. 

"I don't know. Do you kno-" she was cut of by Syaoran. He closed his eyes. When he opened them, he said,

"Quiet. What do you feel?" Sakura closed her eyes. Suddenly she opened them.

"No. Not a CLOW CARD?" Syaoran nodded. 

"But what cards are they?" asked Tomoyo, catching it all on tape. Sakura and Syaoran thought, then said,

"Chiharu had great Sorrow-"

"That was vanquished by the arrival of Happiness! That must be it!" Sakura took out her key.

'Oh key which holds the power of my star,

reveal your true form before me.

I, Kinomoto Sakura command you,

Release!' 

Sorrow and Happiness! I command you to return to your power confined! SORROW AND HAPPINESS!' The two figures went into cards and fell at Sakura's feet. She picked them up.

"They aren't Sakura Cards, they're not even Clow Cards…"

"Well transform them then!" said Tomoyo, still busy using up her film.

"Right." Said Sakura, nodding her head.

'Elemental Card,

Discard your former might and be reborn 

Under your new mistress, Kinomoto Sakura

SORROW AND HAPPINESS!' 

The two cards changed into Sakura Cards and floated to her hand. She looked at them. Like all the other cards, their eyes were closed, as if there was something there that no one was supposed to see. Sakura looked at them for a while, then without warning fell over. Just before she fell, Syaoran caught her.

"What's wrong with her?" asked a worried Tomoyo.

"Nothing." Said Syaoran, "She's just tired. Transforming these cards took a lot of her power. I'll take her home." Tomoyo nodded, just as her bodyguards pulled up.

"Come, I'll take you there." Syaoran nodded and set off, wondering. The Emotions, as Clow Reed had called them, were a mysterious branch of magic that had more self- control than the Clow Cards. So, he had left them alone. 'For harnessing this imprecise branch of magic will bring naught but sorrow.' But there was another passage in the same book: 'Since I have the self- control of mind to leave these great powers alone, they are free. But there will come a time when someone, with less, will harness these, and great disaster will befall the world, if this one is not brought to heel.' Syaoran wondered, could this be what Clow Reed was talking about? 

But he had no time to worry about that. He had arrived in front of the battlegrounds: Sakura's house. Here, the enemy had the stronger advantage. As he walked up to the house, the door was flung open and a tall man came running out.

"Why-do-you-have-my-unconscious-kid-sister?" Asked the man. Syaoran sighed.

"Touya, I didn't do anything, I was just bringing her home. Here." Syaoran shifted the Sakura into Touya's hands. "See you." He walked off. Touya looked at him strangely, as if fighting an inner desire. Suddenly, he burst out-

"Syaoran, I know what you were up against, and while I can't help you, just be careful- and- and protect Sakura while I can't. Because if ANYTHING happens to her, you will NOT wake up!" The familiar Touya came back and walked into the house. HE laid Sakura on her bed and sighed. Try as he might, his nightmare had come true. His precious Sakura was slowly becoming Syaoran's. 

"Gaki" he muttered. Behind him, Yukito laughed.

"You are such a nice brother."

"Shaddup."


	4. Ch 3

The Choice

Ch. 3

{I'm having another dream! Maybe this is because of another of those cards…But which one? I'm not in my house- this is Tomoyo's! There's her room! She's sleeping…dreaming too…wait! I'm getting sucked into her dream! She's dreaming that she's the Card Mistress? This is weird…}

"Yeah, and it'll be more weird if you don't get up in time for your picnic. Why am I wasting my time? SAKURA, GET UP!" Kero backed away Kero: That took me years to learn to do after I wake up that girl. as Sakura jumped out of bed.

"It's that late already?" she looked at Kero, who suddenly looked away.

"Kero! Did you just wake me up for no good reason?" Kero looked back at her.

"Not exactly for no good reason. Tomoyo just called. And boy, did she sound weird! She just asked, "Is Sakura up yet?" I said no, and she just said, "Well, make sure she comes to the picnic- on time, as if she can." And then she hung up the phone. If I didn't know better, I'd think that Tomoyo was jealous or something." Sakura just shrugged. 

"*Yawn* Wake me up when it's REALLY time." 

Meilin looked away from her mirror, which had been enchanted to show whatever she desired.

"So my first minion failed. I still have more to go. What is next?" As if in response to her question, a gray mist floated in front of her, materializing into a boy with dull amber eyes. Although dull, they seemed to be full of spite, full of jealously. As he went into Meilin, she held out her hand. A little dagger, made of black stone, lay there. She looked at it, then said,

"Force of Darkness,

Know your blight,

Expel your shadows,

Destroy the light!

GO! Reach…Tomoyo." 

Later, Sakura was running around, yelling at Kero as she did.

"I told you to wake me up! Instead, you go play video games, and the Watery Card ends up waking me- by splashing my bed, my outfit, and me! You never told me the Watery Card could come out its card or do that!" Kero looked at her mildly.

"Well, this only started happening after you changed all the cards in to your cards, and this happened to Clow Reed too, don't worry! This is just a side effect of your new powers." Sakura stopped. 

"NANI?!?!?! But then again, it might come in handy. Does this mean that I can now use the cards without my wand?"

"Doesn't work that way. You see, you formed a contact with the wand, or in any case, you somehow formed a bond with the wand. You can't break your side of it any more than I can create my own Clow Book. Sorry, but you're stuck with it. Trying to work without it will work, but then the High Magic- your source of magic- within you would either become angry, or not know how to work without it efficiently. That is, putting it lightly." Sakura smiled. 

"Anyway, I have to go. Come on, I don't have all day! And I'm already late…We'll have to fly." Sakura grabbed her stuff and rushed downstairs, where her brother and dad were already assembled. 

"I'm late! Can I please, please, PLEASE fly over? It's kind of cloudy, so no one will see me, I promise." Sakura knew it was hopeless, but it was worth a try. Onii-chan still didn't trust Li, so how could Sakura expect him to relent?

"Absolutely not! I'll take you and that stuffed yellow thing. Come on." Touya walked out of the room behind Sakura.

"Like I'd let her. Honestly! I know she's a bit older, but she's my kid sister." Touya muttered. As he got on the bike, someone else had arrived at the kitchen.

"Hello Fujitaka."

"Nadeshiko! You're on time… Unlike your daughter." He laughed as his wife sat down. 

Me: If you have no clue what's going on, you haven't read my Prologue, have you? 

Nadeshiko smiled.

*I know…but she's just like you in athletics. Try catching me not tripping over my own feet! But do you know what she's up against? She's single handedly taking care of all those cards… But she's my cherry blossom, and I know she'll somehow succeed.* 

Nadeshiko looked away, not telling her husband what she was really thinking. It had been a couple of years since the Judgment, and she hadn't held or talked to her daughter since. She longed to hold her, but that was impossible until Sakura decided to keep the cards. And she wasn't going to pressure her this time. She sighed, and stood up. 

"Can I try to clean up again?"

Meanwhile, at the Penguin Park, Sakura stood waiting for Tomoyo.

"It's unusual for her to be even 5 minutes late. But she's already verging on 20!" 

Suddenly a long, black limo pulled up. A lady in black got out and opened the door for Tomoyo, who stepped out. Sakura gasped. If Tomoyo had been going to see the Emperor of the world her attire could not have been more different. 

She was wearing a purple velvet ball gown with richly embroidered flowers and full sleeves. Her hair was down up in an elegant bun, with golden jewels in it. The entire ensemble had the effect of making her look overdone and just not Tomoyo. There was a superior tinge in the way she stepped out and walked over to Sakura. As she walked, Sakura realized that this couldn't have been Tomoyo's idea. Although it went nicely with Tomoyo's eyes, there was just something not right about it. Maybe because Tomoyo wasn't that stuck up.

"Ohayo Tomoyo! Why are you so dressed up? Where do you have to go after this?" Sakura asked as her best friend came over.

"I have no appointments after our meeting. And if you consider me dressed up, then you should be informed that a person of a high class like me should always go out in proper clothing." Tomoyo replied. 

Sakura looked at her. 'Innocent' Me: DENSE!!! *runs as Sakura pulls out Fiery* as she was, she knew something was not right. But, going back to the innocent issue, Sakura shrugged it off. 

"Syaoran and Meilin are probably coming too, but a bit late. Why don't we chat a bit?" Sakura sat down, motioning to the seat next to her. Instead, a bodyguard pulled out a chair and placed it next to Sakura. Sakura was shocked.

"Where was that bodyguard all this time?" Sakura sat and tried to talk to Tomoyo. But it was mostly:

"How are you today?"

"Very well, thank you. And your family?"

Soon Syaoran came, without Meilin.

"Sorry I'm late, and that Meilin couldn't come. She had to do something, and she's really sorry. Tomoyo, you look nice today. Going somewhere?"

"Thank you for the compliment, but iie, I have no consequent appointments. Shall we go now?" Syaoran looked at Tomoyo. What was up with her? And who else with magic was here? Because a very strong aura coming from someone. And that someone was not Sakura. Li lagged behind the two of them. What was up with Tomoyo? She was acting so- so- so- jealous. 

As he looked back at the two of them, he noticed Tomoyo making a weird hand motion. Suddenly, a huge group of bodyguards appeared out of nowhere, restraining Sakura and him. Tomoyo turned around and put out a hand to Sakura.

"Hand over the Star Wand."  


	5. Ch 4

Ch. 4

Sakura looked in shock at Tomoyo.

"Nani?" she said.

"I said, give me the Star Wand. Now. And get that animal to give me some magic." Tomoyo put down her hand and smiled at Sakura. "An explanation? Simple. I'm sick of hanging around, making costumes for you, then video taping you, you capturing cards, you having fun, you not falling asleep, you not getting covered by some black shadow, you not getting stuck in dangerous magical situations that could kill me! Oh, everyone knows me as nice Tomoyo who makes costumes and videotapes kawaii Sakura, then I just disappear as kawaii Sakura captures the cards with her loyal guardian, who can't even stop eating my lunch. Then kawaii Sakura is so dense that I have to spend all my time trying to get her bodyguard Syaoran to say, "Ashiertu." Then kawaii Sakura has to be pressured to say "Watashi ashiertu" back. In short, I'm finished, I'm sick, I'm tired, and for once I'm going to get the spotlight." Tomoyo finished, breathing hard. Syaoran struggled against the bodyguards.

"Thunder!" he cried out, pushing the ladies back from the two of them. He leaped towards Tomoyo and grabbed her. Suddenly, he felt a strong surge of magic. In surprise, he let go of Tomoyo and turned to Sakura.

"Sakura! She feels just like Chiharu did! She's also under the power of one of those cards! We've got to capture it!" Sakura closed her eyes, concentrating. Then they flew open.

"You're right! But what is it?" Sakura looked at Tomoyo. Suddenly, Tomoyo's eyes changed, and she said,

"Jealous." Then her eyes went back to mean and spiteful. Sakura just stood there, looking at Tomoyo. She was jolted out of her daydreams by Syaoran.

"Konyannichi wa? Are you there? Tomoyo has just told us the name of her card, although I could have guessed." Sakura nodded, then chanted,

"Clo- um, Card, 

your name is Jealousy!" 

In response, the same figure that had gone inside Meilin came out of Tomoyo, a boy with messy hair, wearing a short and t- shirt set. And the eyes. A dull amber, that seemed to shine from within. He just stood there, as Tomoyo slowly sunk to the floor. Sakura concentrated hard on the spirit in front of her. What could balance jealousy? The arrival of…of…friendship? As the thought entered Sakura's head, a second figure materialized next to the boy, a boy with the same clothes, except different eyes, ones that were gray and light, showing happiness and friendship. Sakura lifted her key and chanted,

'Key that hides the power of my star,

reveal your true form before me.

I, Kinomoto Sakura command you

Release!

Jealousy and Friendship return to the form you were destined to be!

Jealousy and Friendship!' Once again the cards stayed as Elemental Cards, and Sakura raised her staff once more.

'Elemental Cards, discard your former magic and be reborn,

Under your new master, Kinomoto Sakura!' 

The two new cards floated into Sakura's hand, but she put them away without noticing. Sitting down, she looked at Tomoyo strangely. Syaoran walked over to her and sat next to her.

"What's the matter?" he said gently. Sakura stifled a sob and said,

"It's just tha- that I thought, after all these years, Tomoyo and I were stronger f-friends than any magic. What she said, i-it really hurt me." Sakura put her head on Syaoran's shoulder and started to cry. Behind her, Tomoyo tapped her gently.

"Sakura, I'm sorry for whatever it was that I said. I can't even remember what I said, or did today. But please know that I love you, and that I would help you in any way I can." Sakura smiled at her friend, and then suddenly hugged her.

-Walking back to everyone's houses-

 Tomoyo sighed.

"What's the matter, Tomoyo?" said Sakura.

"Since I went berserk, I couldn't catch your brave exploits on tape! And I had a costume stitched for you and all…" *Sakura sweat drops*

"Next time, Tomoyo. It's weird, but Meilin always seems to miss when we capture these cards." Said Sakura.

"That's true." Said Li, looking out over the horizon. 

Meanwhile, an extremely angry figure was walking far, far away.

"Again I fail! Twice, the Cardmistress manages to fend off my dark servants! How long will it take me to get the little that I ask for, just the Cardmistress, her wand, and the Sakura Book. That's all! So! I shall send out my next minion." 

Taking out a wooden trunk encased with jewels and strange carvings, she opened it. Inside there were 4 glass containers, each topped with a different colored jewel. Floating inside two of the four is gray mist, while the other two have none. The Lady looked at them, then chooses one that has a purple gem on top. Opening it, she smiles.

"Let's watch you this time, cherry blossom."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Sorry for the short chapter! But I guess mine are long anyway. Please do keep reading this story, because once you finish this one, the next one should be better…I'm finding it hard to like this one myself. Anyhow, please R&R! And if anyone can send me (by email) how to say Tomoyo in Chinese (if that is possible), that would be great, and you will get acknowledgement.   


End file.
